Su nombre es Maki Seina
by SilentDrago
Summary: "¡¿Cómo que Miki-san es masoquista! ¡¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho por ustedes!... Yo les pondré un alto..., porque mi nombre es Maki Seina".


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Gente, hace mucho tiempo vi la historia de este juego y me gustó bastante, no por nada fue tan popular en su momento. Hora de aportar mi grano de arena y traerles el primer fic en español de _Kindred Spirits on the Roof_, con mi pareja favorita como tema principal. Sin más dilación, los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo.**

**Créditos de la imagen a VnixxiR.**

* * *

**Su nombre es Maki Seina**

La noticia había corrido como un reguero de pólvora por toda la Academia de Comercio para Chicas Kokonotsuboshi, más conocida como Shirojo. Una chica de tercer año, integrante del club de fotografía, había sido agredida por una de primero que integraba el comité de embellecimiento y era la protegida de Aihara Miki, la vicepresidenta de dicho comité. La información todavía era un tanto confusa, pero aquello derivó en la formación de dos facciones claramente marcadas: una que apoyaba a la mayor y otra que apoyaba a la pequeña Maki Seina, siendo esta última la mayoritaria.

Dado el ambiente, se decidió que solamente había una cosa por hacer.

* * *

―¡Damos inicio a una nueva entrega de _Kyuusei Radio_! ¡Aquí sus tres comentaristas, Ichiki Umi…!

―… Futano Sasa.

―… Miyama… Nena… ―A eso le siguió un gran bostezo.

―¡Bienvenidas a este encuentro especial de lucha libre en Shirojo!

En un improvisado ring cerca de la pista de atletismo, se llevaría a cabo algo nunca visto en la escuela: un combate de lucha libre femenil. Por muy extraño que parezca, el evento había sido aprobado y todos los papeles estaban en regla. En eso había ayudado mucho Ariu Aki, integrante del comité disciplinario, severa pero con un lado muy lúdico escondido.

Atraídas por lo extraño del evento, muchas chicas se ubicaron alrededor del ring para ver de primera fuente el combate. Entre ellas, estaba Toomi Yuna, quien estuvo presente durante parte del incidente y supo que el motivo tenía que ver con Miki, de quien Seina estaba profundamente enamorada.

Los detalles específicos: la de tercer año había tratado a su compañera Miki de masoquista por aceptar todas las peticiones que le hacían y nunca negarse a nada. Seina, quien pasaba casualmente por ahí, la escuchó y no lo pudo soportar. A partir de entonces, la de primer año, a pesar de su pequeña estatura, comenzó a ser temida y/o admirada por aquellas que no la conocían, siendo su amada Miki quien le brindó el mayor apoyo después del castigo que le dieron: tres días de suspensión, impidiéndole disfrutar del festival de la escuela. De todas formas, para Seina ese era un pequeño precio por proteger el honor de su _senpai_.

¿Cómo surgió lo del encuentro de lucha libre? Fue porque las amigas de la chica de tercero agredida querían que ella se vengara de alguna manera; ser derrotada por una alumna de primero era demasiada humillación y querían pagarle con la misma moneda públicamente. En cuanto Seina se enteró de lo que planeaban, aceptó de inmediato, porque creía que esas tipas no habían tenido suficiente castigo.

Todo el evento se gestó de manera sumamente rápida, con el Club de Radiodifusión ofreciéndose casi de inmediato para transmitir el combate; o, más bien, con Umi ofreciéndose casi de inmediato, arrastrando a su novia Sasa y a su amiga Nena en el proceso.

Volviendo al evento, ya todo estaba preparado, inclusive con pancartas en apoyo a Seina, la favorita para ganar.

―No puedo creer que las cosas hayan llegado tan lejos ―dijo Sachi, una de las fantasmas de la escuela, quien estaba a un lado de Yuna.

―De seguro esto ayudará a nuestra "yuritopía", Sachi-san ―comentó Megumi, la otra fantasma de la escuela y novia de Sachi, al otro lado de Yuna. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus espectrales labios.

―A mí quien me preocupa es Aihara-senpai ―señaló la castaña―. Solo miren cómo está.

Miki estaba cerca de ellas y se veía sumamente nerviosa. Como alguien que se oponía a la violencia, su mente le decía que se marchara; pero su corazón no se lo permitió: Seina estaba involucrada en el asunto, y a pesar de que al principio tenía sus dudas sobre enamorarse de otra mujer, con el paso de los meses se dio cuenta de su propia sexualidad gracias a su convivencia con su _kouhai_. Ya totalmente segura de lo que sentía, se quedaría para apoyarla.

―Seina…

En ese momento, comenzó a sonar una música estándar como tema de entrada.

―¡Aquí viene la primera luchadora! ―dijo la estruendosa voz de Umi―. ¡Viniendo directamente desde su salón, la _senpai_ del club de fotografía!

Los abucheos no se hicieron esperar.

―¿Qué clase de presentación fue esa, Umi? ―reclamó Sasa.

―Bueno…, pues…, jajaja.

―Umi…, haz bien tu trabajo ―dijo Nena apoyada en la mesa de transmisión con una voz somnolienta.

Tras aquella penosa presentación, una nueva música comenzó a sonar en la pista, una muy característica de cierta compañía estadounidense y de cierto luchador en particular que vestía como rapero.

―¡Y ahora con ustedes, la guardaespaldas de la Santa de Shirojo! ¡La chica de primer año más temida de la escuela! ¡Ella es Maki Seina!

En medio de los vítores, Seina apareció corriendo hacia el ring. Una vez en él, hizo una pose de fuerza; pero a Miki le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, haciéndola sonrojar.

Las dos contendientes estaban ya en el cuadrilátero. De réferi estaba Koba Youka, alumna de segundo fanática del rock y, aunque parezca increíble, casi novia de la seria Ariu Aki.

―Muy bien, chicas, quiero que muestren cuánto rock pueden dar ―dijo la rubia con una actitud enérgica.

―_¿Rock? _―pensaron Seina y su oponente al unísono.

No hubo tiempo para pensar mucho más, porque justo en ese momento sonó la campana.

Los primeros segundos fueron de estudio mutuo. Ninguna quería acortar la distancia y darle ventaja a su rival, sobre todo la _senpai_, quien ya había experimentado de primera mano la fuerza física de Seina. Esta, por su parte, no quería confiarse, temiendo que su rival pudiese emplear trucos sucios para ponerla en una mala situación.

―¡Ha empezado el combate y las luchadoras no parecen tomar la iniciativa! ¡Ninguna se ataca de momento! ―exclamó Umi, muy metida en su papel de relatora.

Algunas pifias comenzaron a escucharse entre el público, por lo que la _senpai_ decidió que la de primer año no seguiría jugando con ella. Molesta, se lanzó contra Seina, pero…

―¡Por fin vemos algo de acción! ¡Maki-san acaba de atrapar a la _senpai_ por la cintura! ¡Miren eso! ¡La está levantando y…! ¡Sí, es un súplex!

La de primer año logró realizar un súplex alemán en un su oponente, quien solo atinó a quejarse de dolor.

―¡Nunca antes había visto algo así! ¡En serio!

―Nunca antes habías visto lucha libre, Umi.

―¡Sasa!

Tras el súplex, Seina decidió esperar a que su oponente se levantara antes de volver a atacar. La _senpai_, algo tambaleante, lo hizo eventualmente, y la de primer año comenzó a usar cargas de hombro para intentar derribarla otra vez. Tanta fuerza ocupó en una de ellas que mandó a su rival contra las cuerdas y la hizo rebotar como con una resortera. Lo que siguió a eso fue un agarre y un azote contra la lona, aumentando la emoción del público.

―¡Maki-chan! ¡Maki-chan! ¡Maki-chan! ¡Maki-chan!

―¡Eso es Maki-chan! ¡Lucha por nuestra "yuritopía"! ―exclamaba Megumi. Para su suerte, siendo fantasma no la podían escuchar, claro, excepto por Yuna.

―Megumi, deja de hacer tanto escándalo ―dijo disimuladamente.

―¡Oye, tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer!

Mientras su novia y su amiga discutían como lo hacían casi siempre, Sachi miraba de reojo a Miki, quien se notaba muy nerviosa. La fantasma pelinegra pudo notar cómo la chica de tercero juntaba las manos casi como rogando que no le pasara nada a su querida Seina; no necesitaba de sus poderes de leer los corazones para saber qué sentía ella en ese momento.

Un grito hizo que el grupo volviera a enfocarse en la acción.

―¡Candado al brazo! ¡Un candado al brazo!

La más baja estaba retorciendo el brazo de su oponente con una tremenda fuerza. Estaba claro que en cuanto al poder físico, Seina tenía la ventaja a pesar de su estatura. Sin embargo, la _senpai_ no planeaba rendirse, por lo que, haciendo una extraña contorsión, logró quedar frente a su rival y le aplicó una maniobra ilegal: un piquete de ojos.

―¡Atacar a los ojos no es rock! ―exclamó la réferi Youka mientras intervenía.

―¡Koba-san interviene para detener el ataque a Maki-san, pero parece que la _senpai_ no quiere detenerse! ―decía Umi por el micrófono.

―Si la situación sigue igual, Koba-san podría detener el combate y descalificar a la _senpai_ ―comentó Sasa.

―Miren… ―balbuceó Nena.

La de tercero empujó a Youka, sin darse cuenta de que Seina se había recuperado. Aprovechando la distracción, la menor le dio una poderosa tacleada, la levantó y la azotó contra la lona. No paró ahí, pues decidió hacer una maniobra muy conocida en la lucha libre norteamericana.

―_You can't see me! _―exclamaron algunas de las alumnas del público.

Seina corrió hacia las cuerdas, se impulsó en ellas y se dejó caer golpeando a su oponente con su puño.

―¡A ver si sigues metiéndote con Miki-san! ―dijo tras conectar.

―¡Maki-san acaba de hacer un _Sándwich de Nudillos_! ¡Eso podría ser definitivo! ―anunció Umi.

―¿En serio crees eso, Umi? El _Sándwich de Nudillos_ no es un movimiento tan potente como para acabar con la lucha. Maki-san tendrá que hacer algo más si quiere ganar ―comentó Sasa.

Mientras tanto, entre el público:

―¡Bien hecho, Maki-chan! ¡Demuéstrale quién manda!

―Megumi sí que se ve emocionada ―comentó Yuna con seriedad no disimulada.

―Ya sabes cuán comprometida está con la "yuritopía", Yuna-san ―dijo Sachi―. Ella misma comentó hace un rato lo que significaría una victoria de Maki-chan.

―Sé que para ustedes lo de la "yuritopía" es importante y todo; yo misma he contribuido con eso; pero…

―¡No puede ser! ¡La _senpai_ se levantó y atacó a Maki-san con un agarre de senos! ―exclamó Umi.

La del club de fotografía empezó a usar algunas maniobras ilegales para dominar la lucha, para después rematar a Seina con un lazo al cuello. No conforme con eso, comenzó a darle rodillazos en la cara.

―¡No dejaré que una mocosa me derrote! ¡¿Me oíste?!

Miki, atenta a toda la acción, se llevó las manos a la boca presa del espanto. No podía ver a su querida Seina siendo castigada de una manera tan artera. Su pecho comenzó a sentir una fuerte presión, mezcla del miedo y de sus sentimientos por su _kouhai_. Quería intervenir de alguna manera, pero no sabía cómo; si entraba y apartaba a su compañera de clases, el combate terminaría y descalificarían a Seina. Además, no tenía el valor para atacar a otra persona. Solo podía darle fuerzas a su amiga de forma silenciosa.

Volviendo con Yuna y las dos fantasmas, estas hacían algunos comentarios de lo que veían, pero la llegada de dos chicas terminó con la charla.

―Yuna…

―Yuna-nee…

―Ano, Hina…

Las dos amigas de Yuna se acercaron a ella y se ubicaron a su lado.

―Ha sido una lucha interesante, ¿no crees? ―dijo la de lentes.

―No sé si "interesante" es la palabra que usaría ―respondió Yuna―. Ha habido mucho juego sucio de la _senpai_, y Youka se ha visto sobrepasada.

―Sí, en eso tienes razón. Pero no negarás que ha estado buena.

―Por cierto, ¿dónde estaban? No las vi cuando llegué.

―Estábamos atrás con Kiri y con Tsukuyo-chan. Kiri casi se descontrola cuando vio a Hina-chan.

La castaña le echó un rápido vistazo a su vecina y amiga de la infancia: sabía que ese aspecto de cachorrito la hacía tener muchas seguidoras, y también sabía que a Kiri le gustaban las cosas pequeñas y lindas, como Hina.

―Ya veo.

De ahí volvieron a enfocarse en la pelea.

―Seina-chan ganará ―dijo Hina de repente, con mucha seguridad.

―¿Estás segura, Hina? ―preguntó Yuna.

―Mmm.

A pesar de lo que decía la de primer año, era la _senpai_ la que estaba llevando el ritmo de la lucha. En ese momento, apretaba con fuerza la pequeña cabeza de Seina, casi como si intentara abrir un coco. Esta, por su parte, trataba de apartar los brazos de su adversaria valiéndose de su poder físico; nadie se atrevía a dar un resultado definitivo.

―¡MAKI-CHAN! ¡MAKI-CHAN! ¡MAKI-CHAN! ¡MAKI-CHAN! ―gritaba el público en su mayoría, dándole su apoyo a la menor.

―¡MAKI-CHAN, LUCHA POR NUESTRA "YURITOPÍA" ―Aunque solo Yuna y Sachi podían escucharlos, los fantasmales gritos de Megumi no se habían hecho esperar.

―¡Maki-san tiene a casi todas las alumnas de su lado! ―exclamó Umi por el micrófono―. ¿Pero será suficiente como para darle la vuelta a esto y alzarse con la victoria?

―Koba-san no ha podido ejercer su autoridad como réferi… No me extraña; es demasiado permisiva ―comentó Sasa.

En eso, la amante del tarot tenía razón; Youka no podía controlar las trampas de la _senpai_ aunque lo intentaba.

Volviendo con el combate en sí, en ese momento Seina seguía luchando por liberarse del agarre al que la tenían sometida. Podía escuchar los gritos de apoyo del público, pero parecía que aun así no podría darle la vuelta al enfrentamiento.

―_No podré… devolverle el honor… a Miki-san… Miki-san…_

―¡Seina, no te rindas!

A los oídos de la chica llegó el grito desesperado de su amada _senpai_, un grito que la susodicha lanzó por puro instinto. Como en una película cliché, ese llamado le dio nuevas fuerzas a Seina, quien finalmente logró zafarse de la presión para después contraatacar con un cabezazo en el estómago de su rival.

―¡Esto es increíble! ¡Cuando parecía que no tenía escapatoria, Maki-san logra darle la vuelta a esto! ¡Y creo que va por más!

Seina lanzó potentes cargas de hombro, dejando confundida a la _senpai_. No cabían dudas de que el grito de Miki la había revitalizado y le había dado las fuerzas que en las compañías profesionales de lucha son parte de un guion. Tras las cargas, la levantó y la azotó contra la lona otra vez, pero no paró ahí: siguió con los movimientos de poder con tal de acabar rápido con el combate.

―¡Maki-san le da un codazo volador a la _senpai_! ¡Se levanta! ¡Ahora usa un machetazo de pierna! ¡Se vuelve a levantar! ¡Ahora hace una plancha! ¡Nunca había visto una lucha como esta!

―Umi, tú nunca antes habías visto una lucha. Lo dije hace rato. Leíste los términos ayer para hacer los comentarios ―dijo Sasa.

―Bueno…, eh…, jajaja.

―…Concéntrense ―balbuceó una Nena semidormida.

Sin contemplación alguna, Seina le lanzó un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago a su oponente, dejándola inmovilizada. Daba la impresión de que la chica ya no quería seguir con los juegos y le daría por fin el golpe de gracia.

―¡BIEN HECHO, MAKI-CHAN! ―exclamó una eufórica Megumi.

―Miren… ―señaló Hina.

―¿Qué cosa, Hina? ―preguntó Yuna.

La chica de primer año apuntó a la _senpai_ de fotografía, quien finalmente había vuelto a moverse, aunque tambaleándose como una borracha. Seina, por su parte, estaba agazapada muy cerca de ella, con los brazos en posición para agarrarla.

―¡Maki-san toma a la _senpai_ y la coloca sobre sus hombros! ¡Parece que va a usar su movimiento final!

Imbuida de todo el apoyo del público, y sobre todo del de Miki, Seina mantuvo unos instantes a su oponente sobre sus hombros y después la azotó con violencia en la lona.

―¡Ahí está, el _Ajuste de Actitud_!

El nombre de la técnica era justo lo que quería aplicarle Seina a la irrespetuosa _senpai_, y parecía que después de eso, esta ya no podría levantarse. Por lo mismo, la menor se lanzó sobre su tendida rival para que empezara el conteo.

―¡UNO, DOS, TRES! ―gritaba el emocionado público, incluyendo a Megumi.

La campana sonó, dando fin a la lucha.

―¡Chicas, el combate a terminado! ¡La ganadora es Maki-san!

Youka levantó el brazo de la victoriosa Seina, quien respiraba agitada. A lo lejos, pudo ver a una Miki que sonreía tímidamente. Por ella había arriesgado su integridad física, y ver que ella estaba feliz por su triunfo significaba que su sacrificio había valido la pena. Lo más importante de todo, sin embargo, era que finalmente podía resarcir el daño que le habían hecho.

Una música de rap comenzó a sonar, mientras las alumnas aplaudían enfervorizadas.

―¡Ganó Maki-chan! ¡Nuestra "yuritopía" sigue en pie!

―Sabía que Seina-chan ganaría ―dijo Hina sin mostrar emoción en su rostro.

Yuna no habló, pero se sentía feliz por Seina. Sabía que el triunfo, a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se dieron, ayudaría mucho a la relación entre ella y Miki. Lo que no sabía era a qué punto, pues antes de que la suspensión de la de primer año diera inicio, ella y su adorada _senpai_ tuvieron su "fiesta de celebración" en su cuarto secreto.

Ese día, Seina había ganado más que una lucha, pues obtuvo lo que había buscado por meses.

* * *

**Hasta aquí la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Esta historia surgió de un fanart que vi hace años, en el que Seina salía vestida como John Cena (el mismo que usé como miniatura). Debo confesar que antes veía la WWE, pero eso ya es parte del pasado. Qué luchadores están, qué movimientos usan, quién es el campeón, todas son cosas que ahora desconozco (bueno, no del todo, pero ya no veo las luchas estos días).  
**

**Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
